


Under Our Skins

by Shinocchi



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinocchi/pseuds/Shinocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aoba started his relationship with Noiz, he noticed that he had never taken a proper look at Noiz's body before. When he finally did, he suddenly realized that there were a lot of things that he didn't know about Noiz and that fact frustrated him.</p><p>Thus, he decided to take the initiative to understand Noiz's body better, starting from his scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Our Skins

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was supposed to be a prompt filler but I got too immersed in it and here you go, the birth of another fic. 
> 
> It almost turned into a PWP but naturally, I -had- to add in plot so. It's still 70% porn though.
> 
> Self-beta'd & I apologize for any errors and mistakes. 
> 
> p/s: Probably take this as a celebration for the airing of DMMd anime? lmao.

Aoba was always thinking about a lot of things. Mostly about Noiz. He thought of how much Noiz had grown throughout the months they’d spent together, and how much more he could grow. He thought of how Noiz was coping with the abrupt sense of responsibilities around him, and if he was properly taking care of himself.

He also thought of how Noiz was getting use to his newfound sensations…

And also on how much more could he feel.

 

Noiz was sitting on the bed, torso naked, with his head resting against the headboard. Upon seeing Aoba coming out from the shower, he spread his arms and beckoned him to come over. Aoba obeyed. But as Noiz was about to kiss him, Aoba pushed him away, immediately causing the other to stare inquisitively at him.

“I… want you to stay put today,” Aoba mumbled, visibly embarrassed.

“Heh,” Noiz hummed. “Are you taking the lead tonight?”

“Don’t sound so amused,” Aoba pouted. “I just want to try something out.”

His answer did nothing but further intensified Noiz’s curiosity as he released Aoba, leaning back and staring at him with a longing look.

Swallowing the lump down his throat, Aoba sat back down, suddenly unsure of how to start. The first time he’d seen Noiz’s naked body was in the hospital, when he was heavily bandaged and he couldn’t really make out every part of his now-boyfriend’s body. The next time he saw Noiz’s naked body they were in the Platinum Jail Hotel, in the perfect context but the sight in front of him was too overwhelming for him to swallow as he averted his gaze, suddenly flustered over how gorgeous Noiz’s body looked like. He knew that this was bound to happen but he never expected it to come so soon, thus throwing him into a confused state of lost.

But he was slowly getting used to it. Noiz wasn’t forcing himself on him either, and in his opinion, his German boyfriend often spent too much time satisfying his need rather than accommodating to his own. Every time they had sex, he would find himself dragged into Noiz’s flow, complying with whatever Noiz was doing without question. At the end of the day, he realized that he had never actually, properly, had a good look at his boyfriend’s body, let alone knowing how he exactly felt.

He was about to change this today.

Pushing Noiz back down to the bed, Aoba stood on his knees, hands pressing Noiz’s down as his sides as he inched closer towards the now-startled blond. When he was convinced that Noiz would stay put, he took his hands off, raising one of them up and slowly tracing the devilishly handsome features on the younger male’s face.

Noiz didn’t move at all, he was either too surprised or too curious. He stared as Aoba traced his finger along the bridge of his nose, brushing past his lips and ultimately stopped at his earlobes. Aoba wasn’t looking at him, in fact, he was following his own finger, and when it came to a stop near his eyes, he finally shifted his gaze to look Noiz in the eyes.

“What’s with this sudden interest with my face?” Noiz asked mischievously but Aoba merely gave him a pout. Moving his face closer, he stopped momentarily when their noses were merely inches together, his warm breath Noiz felt against his skin made him shiver. Then, before he knew it, Aoba was planting small kisses along his cheek, brushing his lips once again to kiss on the other side of his face. He had this burning urge to just pin Aoba down against the bed and had his way with him but he endured it, as how Aoba had wanted him to.

Aoba’s kisses were sporadic, barely touching his skin as his lips ghosted his cheeks with light kisses and sometimes pushing them a bit harder just to feel the texture of Noiz’s skin. But the kisses were gentle, nonetheless, intentionally pushing Noiz’s patience to the limit with every passing second.

When he was about to plant another kiss on the bridge of his nose, Noiz gripped his wrists, stopping him.

“Can I at least… touch you?” he asked, his voice so small but with unmistakable hint of fervor.

There was no way he could say no, not with the way Noiz’s gaze was searing through him.

Noiz’s lips curved into a small smile when Aoba gave him a nod as he placed his hands on the other’s waist, his grip not too strong, just enough to hold Aoba in place.

After ensuring that Noiz wouldn’t do anything too ludicrous, Aoba cupped his face, finally pecking him on the bridge of his nose before he pulled his distance apart and stared unblinkingly at his boyfriend’s face.

“Hmm?” Noiz hummed, curious with the a-moment-too-long pause.

“You have small puckered marks here,” Aoba muttered, finger tracing Noiz’s right eyebrow. “Here as well,” he said as he moved his finger to the bridge of his nose and finally stopped at the bottom of his lips. “And here too.”

“Yeah, those were from the piercings I had. They’ll close back with time,” Noiz deadpanned.

“Your ears too,” Aoba continued, shifting a bit so that he could see Noiz’s ear. “There are quite a lot.”

When Noiz didn’t respond, he turned back to see Noiz smirking at him.

“W-What?”

“Why are you suddenly so interested with them?” Noiz asked.

In response, Aoba kissed his earlobe, earning a slight jolt from Noiz before he kissed Noiz on the cheek again.

“I don’t know. I just feel that… I need to understand more of you,” he mumbled, unsure of how to properly organize his thoughts out.

“By counting how many puckered marks I have on my face?”

“No, not that,” Aoba responded frantically.

“Then what is it?” Noiz's smirk widened, his grips on Aoba’s waist strengthened.

Unable to answer, Aoba pouted and turned away, averting Noiz’s gaze while Noiz motioned him to sit in between his legs.

“You want to understand more about my body?” he teased, although his voice was now softer and less taunting.

“I guess you can say that… in a way,” Aoba mumbled, still refusing to see Noiz in the eyes.

Sometimes Noiz managed to pinpoint exactly what he was trying to express better than himself and that fact often frustrated him for his lack of ability to express coherently. The confirmation of his doubts drew a beam on Noiz’s face as he turned Aoba’s face around so that he could look him in the eyes.

“Go ahead,” he said.

“Huh?”

“I said go ahead and explore,” Noiz repeated.

Suddenly, Aoba wasn’t sure of what to do anymore. Staring vacuously at Noiz, he gulped and moved himself closer to him. He needed to finish what he intended to do. There was no way he could allow the brat to take advantage of the situation again.

So he lurched forward and kissed Noiz on the lips, which the latter returned. It started off tender and soft, merely small pecks and brushing their lips against each other until Noiz decided to crush his endurance wall and pulled Aoba closer for a deeper kiss.

Burying his fingers in Aoba’s hair, he urged Aoba to open his mouth by kissing him at the corners of the lips and the moment Aoba allowed him to enter, he entangled their tongues together, feverishly tasting the warmth on Aoba’s tongue and pressing their lips firmer at the same time.

“Do you know, Aoba?” Noiz asked, separating their lips and panting at the intense intimacy they’d just shared while he stared at Aoba’s flustered face. “There’s a hole on my tongue, too.”

He darted his tongue out while Aoba stared, transfixed. Unsatisfied with the lack of response, Noiz brought Aoba’s finger to his mouth and pressed it against the position where the small puckered hole was, earning a gasp from the other but the small yelp was immediately replaced by the sounds of Noiz sucking on Aoba’s finger as the other stared, fascinated.

“Can you feel it?”

“Feel… what?” Aoba asked with a small voice, face red and heart thumping loudly in his ears.

“How much I want you.”

The answer caught him off guard and a small hitch of breath escaped his lips. Furiously shaking his head, he pushed the brat back to make him fall against the headboard again. He was almost allowing Noiz to climb over his head again. This wasn’t going to happen now.

“I guess it’s a mistake for allowing you to even make a move,” Aoba reprimanded.

“Hmm, so what are you going to do about it?” Noiz smirked, licking his lips and giving Aoba a suggestive stare.

“Stay still. And don’t move until I tell you to.”

“What if I do?”

“Then I’ll have to tie you up.”

“Okay then.”

Aoba smacked Noiz on the head, telling him off for being disrespectful. He knew Noiz was a growing brat and that he’d agree to anything Aoba was to do to him but that wasn’t the point today and he wasn’t going to submit to what Noiz wanted before he got what _he_ wanted first.

Giving Noiz another quick smooch on the lips, he trailed his kisses down to his neck, lingering there for a while longer and applying more pressure on his skin before he moved towards his throat. Sucking in a mouthful of the lump, he heard Noiz giving out a small moan from above and smirked at the satisfying response he managed to pull out from the cocky brat.

After ensuring that he’d sucked enough on Noiz’s throat to leave a small hint of mark, he proceeded his way down to his chest, putting his hands to work now as he twirled his boyfriend’s nipple between his thumb and forefinger, purposely squeezing it occasionally just to draw more suppressed moans out of Noiz. A few minutes of teasing later, he removed both his lips and his hand away from Noiz’s sensitive spots as he straightened himself up, now staring at Noiz’s naked torso, the expression he made drew a questioning stare from Noiz.

“What’s wrong?” Noiz asked.

Without giving him a verbal response, Aoba stretched his arm and traced on Noiz’s bare chest, causing Noiz to look down and, upon realizing what Aoba was doing, his eyes widened.

“How did you get this scar?” Aoba asked, carefully tracing the feeble trace of old wound as if afraid that he’d accidentally reopen the scar if he was to put in more strength.

“It was from a Rhyme match,” Noiz answered nonchalantly, a tone that sounded as if it was something that had nothing to do with him at all.

“This one?” Aoba continued, now tracing another worn mark near to Noiz’s stomach.

“I got into a fight with a group of Rib members when I first came to Midorijima. One of them slashed me with a pocket knife,” Noiz replied, again with the matter-of-fact tone.

Aoba never knew of any of these scars. In fact, this was the first time he’d witnessed them on Noiz’s body and it made his heart throbbed, especially knowing how Noiz got them. It wasn’t surprising for Aoba to _not_ know about them, to be honest. Noiz had a fair skin complexion and the scars had faded out since a very long time ago. Those were old scars from a few years back. The only reason why the then wound had left marks on Noiz’s body was the fact that he never treated them properly. For some reason, even though Aoba knew this wasn’t the case, he can’t help but feel responsible for it.

But when he thought of the scars all over Noiz’s back – those from the time when he’d rescued Aoba – that was when he pushed himself to the verge of breaking down. He remembered so clearly on how Noiz had covered him, the fact that he had just regained his senses at that time not helping in easing his sense of guilt. He remembered how Noiz had told him about feeling how pain it was; and he remembered how Noiz had smiled at him, telling him that Aoba was the one who gave him these pains. He knew that Noiz didn’t mean that in a negative way but still, he couldn’t help but felt his heart squeeze, as if he was the one experiencing the pain.

Even without the need to tell Noiz what was in his mind, Noiz seemed to know it after all. The bitter look on Aoba’s face told him enough that he was pulled deep into his mind again, probably thinking about unnecessary stuff, judging from the almost-regretful look on his face. Giving out a soft sigh, Noiz raised his hand and palmed Aoba’s face, instantly causing the other to jolt back to reality.

“Stop thinking too much,” Noiz pestered, a small frown now visible between his eyebrows. “These have nothing to do with you.”

“Still…” Aoba trailed off, then his eyes suddenly widened as he took Noiz’s hand off his face and stared at it, as if he was reminded of something important.

“Your finger…” he mumbled, carefully caressing the bent finger, a result from poor healing.

Noiz shrugged. “This was from when I was a kid. It was an accident.”

“I know, but… is there no way at all to fix it?” Aoba asked concernedly as he took the finger in between his fingers, a poor attempt to fix it for him.

“It’s too late to fix it,” Noiz deadpanned again. “Besides, it didn’t bother me much anyway. I don’t see a point of fixing it.”

He knew where Noiz was coming from but the way he’d said it in such a nonchalant way sent a pang of ache into Aoba’s chest as he stared, unsure of what else to say, at the broken finger.

Overwhelmed by his own emotion, he lurched forward to pull Noiz into an embrace, burying his face in his neck as he mumbled.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you, Noiz. I’m sorry I allowed these to happen.”

Noiz was astonished. But he quickly stroked the back of Aoba’s neck to calm him down.

“Like I said, these have nothing to do with you.”

“But if you have never rescued me, then you wouldn’t have all those scars on your back, and those on your chest, and those…”

Noiz stopped Aoba by pulling him up and forcing a kiss on his trembling lips. That seemed to do the trick. Once he knew that Aoba was comforted enough, he cupped his face and looked him in the eyes.

“I did it on my own will. If not rescuing you means I’m going to lose you, then I’d rather getting these scars.”

His words almost broke Aoba down but he quickly occupied his mouth with his tongue, effectively distracting him from his overwhelmed thoughts and reminding him of how much he meant what he said by slowly instilling the pleasure back into him.

When they parted lips, Noiz gave him a smirk that sent a deeper flush on Aoba’s cheek and the latter nodded, telling Noiz that he’d understood what Noiz was trying to tell him. Leaning down, he gave Noiz’s chest a few more soft kisses before he untied the towel that had been covering the lower half of Noiz’s body.

“I hope you don’t start spotting scars again,” Noiz taunted. Aoba scowled and grabbed onto his cock, drawing a hitched moan out of Noiz as he started stroking it with varying pressure.

“Shut up before I give you a new one,” Aoba scolded, but instead of intimidating Noiz, the smirk he saw from the younger one instantly made him regret what he’d just said. As an attempt to hide his frustration, he moved downwards and pulled Noiz’s cock closer to his face, where he gave it an experimental lick at the tip before he kissed along the length. His actions were so slow and gentle that Noiz had to try very hard to suppress his urge to turn the tables around. When Aoba took his length into his mouth, he gripped on the mattress, taking huge breaths to contain the sudden surge of pleasure washing over every part of his body.

He could feel the tip of his cock hitting the back of Aoba’s throat, the warmth surrounding it along with the erotic sounds produced by Aoba as he pushed it in and pulled it out repeatedly not helping in calming the furious heartbeats against his chest down. When he looked down, the visual of Aoba taking in his length and releasing it occasionally just to lick at the tip was starting to become too unbearable for him as he reached out to stroke on Aoba’s hair. He needed to do _something_ besides clinging onto the mattress to stay composed.

“You’re getting good at this,huh?" he said between pants.

“Hmm?” Aoba responded, and he immediately regretted his decision to even speak when he felt the vibration resulted from Aoba’s hum against his crotch.

“Don’t speak,” Noiz muttered while Aoba took his length out of his mouth and smiled tastefully at him.

“You were asking me a question, all I did was answering it,” he mocked. But his attempt to stay on top of Noiz didn’t last very long as Noiz pulled him over to straddle on his thighs. Aoba yelped when he felt the warmth of Noiz’s length pressing against his ass, his piercing nudging the small of his back but Noiz hold him firm in place, limiting his movements.

“So you said you’re in charge today, hm?” Noiz grinned as he wiped the saliva off the corner of Aoba’s lips. “Are you going to ride me like how you did when we first had sex?”

The heat rise to Aoba’s face immediately but, like how he’d responded to the exact same question few months back, he nodded.

“Just stop interrupting me,” he complained.

“Hmm, I’ll try,” Noiz teased, licking his lips and starting to brush his crotch against Aoba’s butt.

“W-Wait,” Aoba responded frantically. But Noiz was already grabbing the lube from their bedside table as he handed the small bottle to Aoba, giving him a suggestive smile at the same time.

“I’ll let you take the lead,” Noiz said, releasing Aoba and leaning back against the bed, eyes remained fixed at his boyfriend.

Aoba was stunned for a few seconds, suddenly unsure of what to do but he quickly regained his composure as he turned the bottle cap open and spread a decent amount of lube on his fingers. With Noiz’s eyes still fixed unblinkingly at him, he spread his legs open, swallowing down his throat and reached out to his hole, the cold sensation of the lube sent shivers all over his body.

Noiz’s cock came into contact with his fingers when Aoba pushed them in. Upon feeling the coldness of the liquid, his length twitched in response, earning a hitch of breath from the younger male as he bit back his gasp.

His suppressed moan seemed to work as a trigger for Aoba as, upon hearing the soft moans escaping his boyfriend’s lips, he pushed his fingers deeper, his own uncontained moans slipping out of his mouth as he struggled, thrusting his fingers as deep as he could and stretching his insides as much as he could.

It took a while but when he finally pulled his fingers out, Noiz’s face brightened, his eyes glistened with anticipation as he watched Aoba positioned his length against his hole. And before he knew it, his cock was pushing into Aoba as he greedily widened and swallowed him in.

“Ah… Noiz…” Aoba moaned, slowly burying Noiz in, his hands gripping hard on Noiz’s arms for support.

“Slowly, Aoba, don’t hurt yourself,” Noiz responded, his feverish tone urging Aoba to press down even harder.

As he felt his insides spread open, heat started coursing across his body as he gasped for air, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. It felt tight, but accommodating. Another few shallow thrusts were all he needed to accommodate himself all the way inside as Aoba gave out a huge sigh, eyes falling shut in reflex and feeling his own ragged breaths trapped in his throat.

“Are you okay?” Noiz asked, concerned.

Aoba nodded, and when Noiz gave him a nod, he pulled Noiz almost completely out and gradually pushing his length back inside all the way. Again, and again. He repeated it for a few times, feeling the friction lessened with every thrust and feeling the pleasure throbbing through his nerves every time Noiz thrust deep into him.

“Noiz… Noiz,” he called mindlessly, his desperate, uncontrolled moans acted as fuel to Noiz burning pleasure as he thrust, again and again, deeper and deeper into Aoba.

“Ah… Stop, Noiz, I… I can’t…” Aoba cried out. Noiz’s thrust was powerful and merciless. With every sharp thrust, Aoba could clearly feel his piercings dragging along his insides and hitting him heartlessly against his sensitive spots. Gripping Aoba by the hips, Noiz kept them together, ended up pushing deeper into him in the process and feeling himself hardened inside Aoba’s warmth with every passing second.

“Noiz… I…” Aoba pleaded, eyes glistening with tears from the overwhelmed pleasure as he bounced repeatedly on Noiz’s length. Slowing down his pace, Noiz reached out to stroke Aoba’s cock instead, which was now dripping wet, the precum sliding down the underside of his cock and wetting Noiz’s stomach. It was too hard to just sit and stare at how his cock twitch and not do anything about it.

“I could make you come now, you know,” Noiz said, stroking moderately on Aoba’s painfully hard cock and purposely digging his finger into the slit occasionally. “Do you want me to make you come, Aoba? Or do you want to come yourself?”

He wasn’t even stroking it hard yet, only feather-light touches but that much was already enough to make Aoba’s muscles tense. It was obvious that Aoba wasn’t in the right state to make a decision for himself now, his mind clouded with intense pleasure to the extent that speaking was becoming difficult for him.

“No… Not yet…” he panted, although Noiz wasn’t sure if it was his rational mind talking or his pleasure talking on behalf of him.

“Hmm?”

“I… don’t want to come yet. Please, Noiz, a bit more,” he repeated, slowly pushing Noiz’s length back inside him and gripping weakly on Noiz’s hand on his cock.

“Okay then,” Noiz announced. “I’ll hold on to you until you are ready to come.”

Aoba gave out a weak smile before he lurched forward to kiss Noiz on the lips.

“Same to you. Make sure to not come before I do,” he breathed.

“Is that supposed to be a challenge?”

“If you think it is,” Aoba said, straightening himself up and adjusting his posture on Noiz’s length.

And that was that. While Noiz kept his thrusts at a moderate pace, Aoba positioned them so that it hit the sensitive spots in him. Noiz kept his eyes on Aoba the entire time. He always enjoyed this position, being able to take in everything, and seeing Aoba’s needy and erotic expression when he took in his cock did nothing but intensified his own pleasure. Every time he managed to hit the best spots, he was rewarded with Aoba’s delicious gasps, threatening to push him over his limit. It took only a few more thrusts until Aoba started to shiver all over, his grip on Noiz’s arm becoming stronger with every passing minute, obviously trying hard to contain his pleasure. While Noiz was trying to push Aoba over his limit, it was not before long that he realized that _he_ was nearing his limit as well. It was too much of a sight for him to see Aoba in this state, completely overwhelmed with pleasure and completely honest to his needs. Half of him wanted to hold on to Aoba and see how far he could stretch his limit; but another half of him wanted to push him to his limit until he was begging for him to make him come.

He chose the latter.

Not only that he started picking up his thrusting pace, he also dug his finger into Aoba’s slit, immediately earning a loud moan from the other as Aoba dug his nails into Noiz’s arm that he was sure that it’d leave bruises on the next day.

“N-Noiz! What…”

“It’s about time for me to take over,” Noiz merely responded before he stretched his free hand out to roll his fingers firmly over Aoba’s nipple, causing Aoba to jump exaggeratedly as he arched his back, the mere touch short-circuiting him and pulling his thoughts away from the remaining distractions he had in his brain.

“Keep going,” Noiz urged. Even though this wasn’t what he was expecting, Aoba obeyed, completely fallen prey over his own pleasure.

The multiple stimulations were driving Aoba mad. He could feel himself at the verge of coming, and he was sure that if Noiz was to release his grip on his cock now he’d come all over him. But Noiz obviously had no such intention. He could no longer think properly, his body completely taking over his mind as he felt himself yearning for more. _More, more ,more._

“Noiz, I… I can’t… I’m about to…”

“Nhg… me too.”

Another few more thrusts were all it take for Noiz to finally release Aoba as he came, spurting white all over Noiz’s chest while he felt the gush of warmth filling his inside. Breathing heavily from the release, he slumped bonelessly on top of Noiz, closing his eyes as small gasps escaping his lips when he felt Noiz’s semen flowing out of his hole and causing a mess on the bed sheet.

“That was intense,” Noiz breathed, also trying to balance his breathing as he caressed Aoba’s back now frictionless from the sweat.

No longer had the strength to respond, Aoba merely nodded.

His mind was still in a daze when Noiz pulled out from him, but he could still feel Noiz cleaning up his body. When he finally settled beside him, Aoba rolled sideways, facing Noiz and hugging the younger male’s hand firmly.

“Well, I guess you can be lewd if you really try,” Noiz commented with a hand behind his head.

Aoba pouted. “I thought I told you not do anything until I say so?”

“I can’t help it. You were too sexy, I was afraid that I couldn’t hold any longer than you.”

“That’s your problem.”

“Look who’s talking.”

Without knowing how else he could retort, Aoba bit Noiz hard on the shoulder instead, causing the other to cry out loud.

“Ouch, what’s that for?”

“I’m giving you a scar to remind you that’s what you get for being undisciplined.”

Finding it endearing, Noiz encircled his arm around Aoba’s waist and pulled him closer.

“Now that I can feel pain, I finally understand the meaning behind these scars,” Noiz said, stroking the tips of Aoba’s hair at the same time.

“What is it?”

“These are all lessons learned. No matter where these scars came from, they are a part of me. They are my stories and my experiences.”

When Aoba shot him a questioning look, he continued.

“The scar I got from the fight with the Rib members told me how powerless I was, that was how I become stronger in order to survive.” Then, he lifted his bent finger up for Aoba to see. “This wound told me that I’m different from the others, but it isn’t something bad, it only made me realize that I must protect myself even more now so that no one could hurt me. And the scars I got from you…” Noiz paused as he looked down at Aoba with a small smile on his face. “Told me how much I love you and I wouldn’t mind getting it if it’s for you. They would always be there as a reminder.”

He might have understood the meaning of ‘scar’ differently from Noiz; but what Noiz had told him warmed his heart in ways he couldn’t define. He really had grown so much. He had gone through so much by himself when Aoba wasn’t by his side; he had gone through so much when he was out of Aoba’s reach. But at the end of the day, what really mattered was the outcome. He would want to avoid Noiz from getting more scars as much as he could in the future, but there were times when he couldn’t help it and he wanted to respect that fact. If that happened, at least he wanted to be there to support Noiz, to go through things with him. He wanted to be with Noiz when they were going through more hurdles together, and at the end of the day, he wanted to be at Noiz’s side while they treated each other’s wounds, physically or emotionally.

With that resolution, Aoba sat up and kissed on the scars he could reach on Noiz’s chest, feeling even more relieved now than when he’d first noticed the scars.

What done was done and there was nothing they could do to change history. But at the very least, they wanted to appreciate the scars, and the reason why they were there.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> On second thought, this would probably turn into a series.
> 
> ....Maybe.


End file.
